


found home in your arms

by christchex



Series: RNM Week [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: High school is full of rumors. Sometimes they're true and sometimes they are not.





	found home in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for day 2 of Roswell New Mexico Week. The prompt was "Family". I have a lot of feelings about Michael having a mom, but also a lot of feelings about Michael and his past trauma... so I blended them together?
> 
> I had originally recorded this on my phone but the sound quality made me want to die... so here it is... late.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Title: found home in your arms

Author/Recorded by: christchex

The oral fic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Up2eotQanWo6CU5TaIZ5KUZnmKDoKIbj/view?usp=sharing) on Google Drive.

If you have any trouble streaming, please let me know.

Transcript to follow.


End file.
